Generation Lester
by Squabble
Summary: Lester does have a family even though he hardly admits to it. One wife. Three kids. When wifey has to go to a international business trip for a week, Lester is forced to watch the children. Now he's going to do more than admitting to his employees.EarlyS3
1. ARC Schedule

James Lester was a family man, despite what he tells his co-workers. Yes, he did have a family. He did have a wife, and three young children. Two little girls, and one little boy. It was a shame he only got to see them on weekends, due to the distance from where they lived and where he were probably the only children he loved, or in Lester standards 'tolerated'. A perfect example of this said 'tolerance' was exhibited on a rather bleak Sunday morning.

Lester sat on the family room sofa, jaw clenched and unmoving. Two out of three children were running in and around him shrieking every now and then. The third which so happened to be the rowdy little boy was no where to be seen. Lester figured that would be more of a bad thing than good.

He tried concentrating on the game of golf playing on the telly but found he couldn't as his kids were practically rolling on his feet. Days like this, Lester actually wished he was at work with his hooligans of employees. At least they were adults.

The sound of whooping brought Lester's attention to his son who had reappeared and began chasing the girls. Lester placed his head in his hands and closed his eyes until he heard glass breaking.

"Carson! Put your sister down! Both of them!" He shouted and stood up. He was then proceeded to be tackled by one of his girls, Elizabeth.

He was getting too old for this. "Madison! Stay away from the antiques. They cost a fortu-." Lester winced at the sound of more glass breaking and a tiny 'oops'.

The sound of the front door opening was music to his ears. Elizabeth dropped from his suspenders and joined her sibling as they swarmed their mother.

She walked past the living room; raising an eyebrow at the broken glass on the floor and a roughed up Lester. He exited the well furnished room and entered the even better furnished kitchen. His wife set down the groceries as the children babbled to her.

"James, I need to have a word with you." His wife said and she led him aside, leaving the kids to talk animatedly to each other.

"I can't watch the children this week." She began.

"Well I can't." Lester interrupted her quickly. "I work in a government office in_ London_. What about that sitter you hired?"

"I was getting there, James. It's not the sitter. I have a business trip to attend to and it's in New York. I can't leave them here for a week with just a sitter, I just can't."

Lester stared at her in disbelief. "Well...I know, you can...can't you just...?..." He was stumped. "Fine." He muttered.

His wife smiled. "It's only a week." She said then walked over to the three kids. "You'll be staying with Daddy this week, okay?"

They all looked at him and cheered. Lester suddenly felt tired and decided some sleep might do him good even though it was the middle of the day. He walked into his bedroom and thought.

"What could go wrong? Oh a lot of things." He muttered to himself. Seeing as he couldn't leave his children alone at his flat, he had to bring them to the ARC. And the ARC was where things went wrong. _Anomalies, paperwork, fire arms, creatures, Connor. _He ticked them off with his fingers.

Lester moaned and fell onto his bed, face buried deep in a pillow.

It was going to be one hell of a week.


	2. Monday: Connor

Lester didn't wake up to his eyelids being pried open, but he did awake to a finger jabbing his eye. He rolled over, burying his face in his pillow to protect his eyeballs from his attacker.

"Daddy! You're gunna be late for work! Dad!" Madison sang.

Lester's internal clock said other wise. His internal clock said that he had another hour of sleep before he had to get up. So that's what he tried to do. After fifteen seconds of sleep he felt his daughter sit on his back. Lester tried to ignore her bouncing.

He was greatly satisfied when the pressure was lifted off and he resumed sleeping. That is until he heard a high pitched battle cry. Grumbling, Lester rolled onto his back to see Madison standing on his night stand. His eyes widened in horror as she leapt off...and landed on his stomach.

"_Ooof_!" Lester felt his kidney collide with his spleen.

"Are you awake now?" Madison asked.

"Yes, yes. I'm awake." Lester said and sat up, wheezing. Three year old Madison looked up at him from where she sat on his lap, light brown curls resting on her shoulders. Her dress was on the wrong way and she only had one shoe on her foot. He sighed.

"I'm hungry."

"Alright, I'll make you some toast. Wake up Carson and Elizabeth. Please."

"Okay!" Madison beamed and bounced out of his room singing some made up song about toast.

Lester rubbed his eyes and considered trying to get some more sleep. He decided not to as all three children would be up soon. So he went to get dressed.

As he as going to tie his tie, he saw Elizabeth running his way. Lester knew what was going to happen next and braced himself for the impact. The five year old launched herself at him. She was a hugger.

He made his way into the kitchen with Elizabeth hanging off of his shoulder. Carson was throwing cereal at Madison who was throwing it right back at him. Lester sighed and conjured up a decent breakfast for all of them.

"I'm going to be working all day so bring something to do." He said to the three. A few minutes later three kids and a bulging backpack were ready for transport and they were off to the ARC.

* * *

><p>Lester held Madison's hand as they walked through the Anomaly Research Center. Elizabeth held her other hand and six year old Carson held hers. Soldiers stared at line of children attached to Lester. Either they were wondering what the kids were doing at the ARC or they were amazed at the fact Lester had children.<p>

He led them up the ramp and into his office and was about to sit down when there was a knock on his door. Jenny Lewis walked in looking down at a handful of papers.

"Good morning, James." She said, not noticing the line of kids standing next to him."I have a few forms that need your signature on it, if you can do that immediately that would be great. There's also these papers you need to rea-" She looked from the corner of her eye to the three children staring at her and gave a small chuckle.

"Are those your children?" Jenny asked, a warm smile on her lips. Lester just scowled at her.

"No, I hire children now." He said sarcastically.

"I simple 'yes' would have sufficed. Here." She handed him the stack of papers, her eyes flickering to the children.

"Thank you, Jenny. Oh, and will you do me a favour? Do something about them. I can't work with a distraction, you of all people should know that." Lester said while looking down at the first page, one hand pointing at his kids.

"Excuse me? I'm not a babysitter." Jenny said, hands on her hips. She raised an eyebrow. "I, like you, have a job to do."

Lester looked up at her and shrugged. "Then find someone that doesn't have a job to do."

"What do you-" Jenny looked at him in amusement as realization dawned on her. She smiled as he settled himself behind his desk and began to work.

Jenny turned to the kids. They all looked up at her with matching grey eyes.

"Hello, my name is Jenny." She said bending over so they were at eye level.

"You have pretty hair." The middle girl with light blonde hair said.

"Thank you. What's your name, dear?"

"Elizabeth."

"Good for you, Elizabeth." Jenny turned to the other kids. "And your names are?"

"Carson." The boy puffed out his chest and Jenny couldn't help but laugh.

"Madison." The littlest said shyly.

Jenny had an idea. She walked over to Lester's desk and ripped three pieces of masking tape. The civil servant paused from signing something to watch her in interest. Jenny wrote each child's name on a piece of tape and after thinking for a moment added 'Lester's kid' on the bottom. Then she proceeded to stick each piece of tape on the corresponding child.

"Your dad is busy with work right now but I know someone that will watch over you today, okay?" She got a chorus of 'okay's'. Jenny didn't have a clue who to stick these kids with but she was sure she would run into one of the ARC staff not doing their job (as usual).

To prevent unwanted wandering, Jenny took hold of Madison's hand and Carson's seeing as they were probably the most troublesome of the trio. Elizabeth held onto Carson's hand and together they walked down the bright white halls of the ARC.

It was easier than she had thought. He practically volunteered for the job.

Jenny heard the wheels before she saw him. She glanced up and looked for the dark haired man but couldn't see him. Then she heard the shouting. Jenny let go of the kids hands and turned around just as Connor Temple crashed into her.

She landed on her back and would have been squished by Connor if he hadn't stuck his arms out last minute. The kids giggled as they huddled in their little group.

Connor, oblivious to the giggling children smiled sheepishly at the PR. "Uh...hi-"

"Connor!" Jenny shoved him off and stood up, brushing the dust off of her suit. "What are you doing on that skateboard? Don't you have work to do?" She paused and didn't wait for him to shake his head. "You're hired."

"Fantastic!...Hired for what exactly?"

"Babysitting. Watch James' kids-"

"Woah, no. No offense but _Lester's_ kids. Nuff said. And besides, I'm not getting paid for this. Am I?"

"They're nothing like James, trust me. And no, you aren't. " Jenny said and nudged the children towards Connor.

"Wait, but!" Connor's protest was cut off by Jenny's heels clicking against the floor. He sighed and glanced down at Lester's children. Three pairs of eyes stared back at him.

"So..." He said, rocking on his feet. "What do you like to do?"

* * *

><p>Lester stormed down the hall sending lab technicians and scientists skittering away. He was supposed to leave half an hour ago but he couldn't find the clown entertaining his kids.<p>

Soon he spotted Sarah speaking with one of the lab techs and advanced towards her.

"Have you seen Temple anywhere?" Lester asked irratatedly. Sarah nodded her head towards one of the offices.

"Yeah. He was with three of the cutest kids in the world in one of the spare offices." She said. Lester muttered back a thanks and made his way the spare offices. After a good ten minutes of searching he found the twit.

"Would you like some tea?" Elizabeth asked sweetly.

"Yes, please." Connor replied and held out his plastic tea cup, one from the set Lester had bought his daughter for Christmas one year. Elizabeth poured the 'tea' and Connor pretended to drink. "We can't forget about Ms. Taylor." He reminded her in a fake posh tone. Elizabeth nodded and poured some tea for one of Madison's many dolls sitting in a circle along with Connor on the floor.

"Oh but Elizabeth! You forgot about me!" Madison held her tea cup up while waving the other hand.

Connor tilted his head and looked at Elizabeth with an expression that was almost comical. "We can't forget about little Madison, can we?"

Elizabeth giggled and poured her sister some 'tea'.

Carson on the other hand wasn't at all interested in his sisters little tea party. He was too busy trying to work out Connor's skateboard.

Connor turned his head around while the two girls were clinking cups. "Oi! You have to try to balance when you have to feet on the board. Try not to wobble, mate." He turned back, about to say something to the girls when he saw Lester.

Lester couldn't muster the glare he had planned on directing at Connor as he was trying not to laugh at the situation. "Tea time's over, Temple."

Connor jumped to his feet and slowly walked towards Lester.

"Ah, you see; Jenny made me- told me to watch after your youngins so I did. A-and they wanted to throw a tea party."

"Maddi and Liz did!" Carson pipped up.

Connor glanced from side to side before correcting himself. "The girls wanted to throw a tea party and I thought 'why not? A tea party never hurt anyone'." He began backing under Lester's look. "And then there was Ms. Taylor, and Mrs. Thompson..." He trailed off lamely.

Lester pushed passed him. "Alright, it's time to go home." He received a collective 'aww' as a response. Lester made his way back to the door frame and waited for each child to walk past him, each saying a small goodbye to Connor, before shooting Connor an amused look and leading his kids towards the car lot.

Now if he could get someone to watch them tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that... Lester might just survive the week.

* * *

><p><strong>Who should suffer next, hmmm?<strong>


End file.
